heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Forthwind
Forthwind belongs to Avalon. Do not steal or edit her without permission. Coding by me. Place ref here Appearance Forthwind is a small Tempest/Ice hybrid. So small she is practically referred to s a dragonet. Height-wise she is tall with long skinny legs but she is normally crouched giving her a small appearance. She is very slim and aerodynamic though she can't fly well. She has small wings that cannot carry her into the sky but she can glide with them. Her horns curve back slightly and can jab her neck if she isn't careful. Her tail is longer than usual but doesn't help with flying and gets in the way a lot. Her spine only reaches to the base of her tail then disappears into her back. She has a few IceWing spikes on her neck that merge into a spine that ends as mentioned before at her tail. Her ears are long and slim which allow her to pick up small whispers. Her eyes are smaller than usual but she can still see quite well. Forthwind is mainly off-white, leaning a little towards grey. Her belly and wings match identically. She has dull transitional scales that are dark purple and almost appear grey. Her wings have long flowing stripes that are a brighter purple with a metallic touch. Her eyes are bright purple. Her horns and claws are white. Forthwind likes to wear a seashell necklace and a matching rope strung between her horns with shells dangling off it. On her tail she has wrapped another shell necklace that dangles and clicks when she walks. Her front left talon has a shell bracelet on it to sum up her accessories. Personality Forthwind is normally very quiet and keeps to herself a lot. She likes to let time and life pass by and only just enjoy moments at her own expense. Growing up she was always looked down upon which has lead her to fending for herself. When you really get to know her, she is very warm and friendly. Truly deep down inside she wants everyone to like her for who she is rather than dislike her for what she is not. Only her true friend see the beauty of her type and share a common loyalty with one another. Forthwind enjoys writing, especially poetry. Living on the coast has inspired many poems consisting of the calm lapping of waves on the shore to the ripping wind at the arrival of a storm. Her poems have become popular among the SeaWings and surprisingly some rain and NightWings but they are boycotted by the TempestWings. When she isn't writing, Forthwind will most likely be walking along the shore, picking up interesting stones and shells. She likes to then take these and string them on necklaces and bracelets which she has shared with her friends. Because her name is disliked among the TempestWings, her close friend has taken her necklaces to the Sea Kingdom and sells them there in their name but gives the earnings back to Forthwind. Forthwind likes to keep things easy and simple. She can sometimes be called single-sighted but as it may have disadvantages, it has many other advantages. While some TempestWings like to master many arts, Forthwind prefers sticking to one goal and if you fail, keep trying until you get it. Her easygoing life can be presented by the style she has decorated her den, using bland simple colors rather than striking reds, greens, and blues. Forthwind is very sensitive, especially when she is teased for her appearance. The most common names she is called are runt and albino Some have even combined the two to create albino runt. Forthwind hates being called names, these in particular she hates because she isn't an albino or a runt. She just so happens to have white scales and is small for her kind. However, many years of being bullied have softened her heart and have made her kind. She is very benevolent and can be easy to get along with if you really wanted to. All in all, Forthwind is a kind, gentle, easy going writer and crafter. She enjoys and appreciates the simple things in life and wishes for nothing more. Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Characters Category:Coded pages